Puri-Puri Prisoner/Synopsis
History As a child, Puri-Puri Prisoner took swimming lessons. At some point, his hero name was changed. At some point during his hero work, he was eventually arrested for sexually harassing or even raping many men. He is currently serving a 10,000 year sentence. Plot Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc Puri-Puri Prisoner arrives to catch the unconscious form of Lightning Max after Max's defeat at the hands of Deep Sea King. After a short conversation with Sonic, Prisoner examines the battlefield and upon realizing that both Stinger and Lightning Max, two heroes who he had taken an interest in, were defeated by the Deep Sea King he states that he will never forgive him and proceeds to power up to half strength, destroying his sweater in the process. Devastated by the destruction of his sweater, a consequence he apparently blames on the Deep Sea King, Prisoner becomes even more enraged. He is then hit with a heavy blow from the monster, but the attack apparently had little to no effect as Puri-Puri Prisoner quickly retaliates with a blow of his own. After unleashing a destructive flurry of punches upon a surprised Deep Sea King, Puri-Puri Prisoner remarks that he barely felt Sea King's punch, although Sonic notices that Prisoner is having trouble keeping his balance and Puri-Puri Prisoner himself states internally that the blow was way more powerful than he expected. Determined not to lose, Prisoner resolves that his only choice is to transform and proceeds to transform into Angel ☆ Style. Powered up, Prisoner states that nobody has ever seen him in Angel ☆ Style and lived to tell about it. He then unleashes his special attack Angel ☆ Rush upon the Deep Sea King. After realizing that his attack had no effect on Deep Sea King, Puri-Puri Prisoner is assaulted by the monster's vicious blows and, with one final kick, is effectively blown away from the fight. Puri-Puri Prisoner visits both Stinger and Lightning Max in the hospital after breaking out of jail again and tries to give them what he called Angel Shots, but they quickly run off in fear. He is calling for them to come back to take their medication, as a newspaper falls next to his feet and looks, only to find the page showing him with the title S-Class failure that left Puri-Puri Prisoner depressed. Alien Conquerors Arc Puri-Puri Prisoner is seen at the S-Class Hero Association meeting and whilst sitting there privately hopes he can use the opportunity to get closer to Genos. During the meeting, he was asked by Saitama, about the Shibabawa, to which Puri-Puri Prisoner explains. After the destruction of A-City, he took part in the group fight against Melzargard with Atomic Samurai, Bang and Metal Bat. During the fight, Puri-Puri Prisoner demonstrated a new technique inspired by the Deep Sea King's word, naming it Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush. The S-Class heroes were struggling to defeat Melzargard, until Metal Bat found its weakness. After the heroes defeat Melzargard, the spaceship began crashing down and the S-Class heroes run to safety. After the invasion was over Puri-Puri Prisoner and the other S-Class heroes were patronized by Sweet Mask to which Puri-Puri Prisoner questions Sweet Mask's attitude. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc He encounters Free Hugger during the Monster Raid and eventually manages to defeat the monster after using Angel ☆ Hug despite suggestions by citizens to use the iron ball chained to his leg. He then received a call that the prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison have been kidnapped. Monster Association Arc Puri-Puri Prisoner starts heading towards A-City from Smelly Lid Prison and promised the cops to kill Nyan. He receives a new knitted shirt from a fellow prisoner. Puri-Puri Prisoner attends a meeting with Pig God, Superalloy Darkshine, Flashy Flash, Tornado of Terror, Atomic Samurai, Child Emperor, Zombieman and Sekingar on invading the Monster Association and they reassure Narinki that they will rescue his son. He receives a transmitter that tells him the location of his comrades. Puri-Puri Prisoner offers his opinion on the level of monsters he fought during the monster invasion and while most were weak, some were challenging. During the meeting, he asks the other heroes to leave monsters in prisoners outfit to him as he wants to rehabilitate them back to humans. Kamikaze asks if he has a method to bring them back to human. Puri-Puri Prisoner responds that he will give them a Angel ☆ Hug: following by a deep kiss. When Sweet Mask barges into the meeting and demands to take leadership of the S-Class heroes, Puri-Puri Prisoner is tempted into a master/slave relationship with Sweet Mask. Puri-Puri Prisoner leaves with various heroes to attack the Monster Association. Puri-Puri Prisoner arrives at the ghost town of Z-City with various other heroes. He protects his fellow comrades from debris with his Angel Pitter Patter. He kills some monsters from the initial monster attack. Puri-Puri Prisoner enters the Monster Association HQ and battle some monsters. Various monsters find that their attacks on Puri-Puri Prisoner have no effect regardless of their variety and are shocked, expressing their disbelief at the hero's durability. Puri-Puri Prisoner explains to them that embracing the pain with love allows him to take those hits. He dubs his power Angel ☆ Hug. Realizing their strength wouldn't be enough, the monster flee only to be stopped by the Demon-level monster, Vacuuma, who inhales the fleeing monsters, absorbing their powers. Vacuuma then fires a variety of attacks at the hero but Puri-Puri Prisoner remains undeterred. The monster mocks him at his twitching but Puri-Puri Prisoner reveals that it was the creation of his new style of fighting, Vibration ☆ Angel. The hero completely smashes through Vacuuma and ends the monster's life. Soon after, Puri-Puri Prisoner hears the voices of the monsterfied inmates and expresses dismay at his inmates predicament. Believing the inmates to be forced to do the Monster Association's bidding, he vows to save them. The inmates attempt to explain their hatred to Puri-Puri Prisoner but he continually ignores it. Nyan then interjects and says that once a human becomes a monster, they will never turn back before slashing Puri-Puri Prisoner, severely injuring him, and leaving the rest to the inmates. Puri-Puri Prisoner stands strong, however, and declares that as long as the heart is human then they will always be human. Puri-Puri Prisoner discovers his body covered with hair which acts as a shield and dubs it, Angel ☆ Bristle Armor. Nyan, disturbed by Puri-Puri Prisoner's strange personality, decides to leave him to the other cadres and escapes through a narrow crack. Puri-Puri Prisoner gives chase after thinking up a new technique, Angel ☆ Crawl, but accidentally crushes his fellow inmates in debris, killing almost all of them. He loses his armored hair and accepts their sacrifice by avenging them, much to the annoyance of the remaining living disembodied head of one of the inmates. Puri-Puri Prisoner is left exasperated over Nyan running away and carries on his way. Puri-Puri Prisoner explores the base by swimming through the concrete walls and discovers a chained up unconscious Garou. The hero goes to help him but hesitates when he recognizes Garou's face. Garou awakens and attacks the hero. Despite Puri-Puri Prisoner's Angel ☆ Bristle Armor, he suffered great damage at Garou's hands. he is quickly defeated by Garou afterwards. Original Webcomic He accompanies the other S-Class heroes against the Monster Association. Later in the fight against Garou, he is assigned the task to find Darky (Puri-Puri Prisoner's nickname for Superalloy Darkshine) after he lost his confidence and went into hiding. He eventually finds him, but is unable to get him back on his feet because he is still distraught. To prove he is worthy, Puri-Puri Prisoner lets out a full power punch on Darky to prove that he is strong enough. It left him unscathed and after a little bit more of talking, he gets Darky to get back on his feet and fight. They join Flashy-Flash and Saitama (who was not given the chance to fight until a little later) in the fight against Garou. Unfortunately, they weren't enough (not including Saitama) to beat the newly transformed Garou, even with the combined strength of all 3 S-Class heroes. References Category:Character Synopsis